The Witch and the Magician
by WuRei
Summary: A one-shot of the weird encounter of Beatrice, the Golden Witch and Valant gramarye


Firstly, I do own either Valant from Phoenix Wright and Beatrice from Umineko no naku koro ni series. I just love the two of them.

**THE WITCH AND THE MAGICIAN**

Valant ran to the nearest bus stop he can see. The rain is getting heavier and there is no sign it would cease anytime soon. There is only one woman sitting at the bench, she looked a little bit weird, wearing a gown, despite the cold season. The woman is smoking her pipe quietly.

Valant shake off his jacket and sat beside the woman. Luckily he is not wearing his magician garments today, or else the beautiful cloak will get ruined by the rain as he is now soaked wet.

"Good day to you." said Valant to the woman beside him, just to be polite.

"Good day Valant Gramarye." replied the woman. Valant stared at her, puzzled.

"You knew me?" he asked. Usually, people can't even tell he is Valant when he is not wearing his magician garments and his long hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Just your name." replied the woman and continue to smoke her pipe.

"I see, and your name is?" asked Valant.

"The Golden Witch Beatrice." she answered briefly.

"I see, no wonder you knew my name in our first meeting." said Valant calmly. Now it's Beatrice turn to stare at him in wonder.

"I'm surprise that you didn't get surprised by my claim." said Beatrice. Valant looked at her.

"That you are a witch? No. After all, I'm a magician too." he said with a smile.

"Even though I am a _real witch_?" asked Beatrice and turned her pipe to glittering golden butterflies. Valant paused to look at the butterflies fly to the dark sky before turning back to Beatrice and nodded. Then suddenly, his wet clothes turned dry. Valant jolted in surprise.

"That's real magic." said Beatrice.

"I know. I hope you won't turn me into frog because I really believed you." said Valant. Beatrice gave a pause and laughed out loud.

"Interesting! Interesting! Never before I met someone who is so calm and believe me at the instant I reveal my true nature!" laughed Beatrice.

"Really? I feel sorry for you." said Valant and look at her worriedly as Beatrice started to get hysterics with laughter.

"Ahaha... I'm sorry... I was just too surprised..." said Beatrice with her remaining laughter. She took a deep drag on her pipe that suddenly came back to her hand and blew the smoke out calmly, before turning to Valant.

"Looks like the rain will not stop anytime soon, let's share a wish with me." said Beatrice with a smile. Valant raised his eyebrow.

"A wish?" asked Valant.

"Yes, one of your wish that you always wanted to be granted."

"For what? You don't mean you can grant wishes too?"

"I can, but if you wanted to of course! After all, I'm a witch." said Beatrice, patting Valant's back cheerfully.

"Thank you, I'll share a wish with you, but don't grant it." said Valant.

"Okay, let me hear it then." said Beatrice and stared interestedly at Valant.

Valant paused for a long time, thinking clearly of his wish before he turned to face Beatrice back.

"I wish for a faithful companion that will always be by my side." said Valant. Beatrice blinked at him.

"But that's everyone wish. Well, almost everyone that is." said Beatrice with a puzzled look. Valant smiled at her.

"I know, but I have been alone all the time, and that is the only thing I can think of to wish to when I see a falling star." said Valant and chuckled a little.

"Sounds funny for an old man right?" asked him, now blushed a little. Beatrice look at the rain and fell silent for a moment.

"Not weird, even a very old woman wishes for the same thing too." said Beatrice quietly, but Valant heard it.

"Even you?" asked Valant in surprise. Beatrice turn to him with a frown.

"You say I'm a very old woman?"

"That's what all witches are right? You could at least have lived for a century or so." asked Valant worriedly. Beatrice let out a heavy sigh.

"See? Even a witch like me is actually very lonely." said Beatrice and continued to smoke her pipe.

Both of them fell silent as the rain keeps on falling noisily on the roof. They stared at the distant rain as they think of their empty life.

"But I still believe it." said Valant suddenly, breaking the silence. Beatrice turned back to him. Valant turn to face her too.

"I still believe that someone is waiting for me out there and perhaps for you too, no matter how many years have passed." said Valant with a smile.

"Are you sure? Maybe for you, but not me." said Beatrice. Valant shook his head.

"It's not possible. At least I believed so." said Valant and turned back to the rain. Beatrice stared at him for a moment before smiling. Then suddenly, the heavy rain started to cease into a drizzle.

"Ah, the rain has stopped. Looks like you are free to go back to your destination." said Beatrice and continued to smoke her pipe. Valant looked at the rain in surprise until it finally stops. He turned back to Beatrice.

"Using a magic trick is not fair." said Valant. Beatrice turned at him back in surprise.

"Oh, you know..." she said in low voice. Beatrice gave a little chuckle before sighing.

"I guess I'm a bad trickster." said Beatrice and took a drag, then the rain suddenly fell down heavily.

"But I do open a path for you to get home quickly, why didn't you go?" she asked, blowing the smoke out. Valant turned away for a moment before turning back to Beatrice, blushing a little.

"It's not like there is anyone waiting me back at home. Well, if you want, I can stay here with you a little longer... Until the real rain stops at least..." said Valant. Beatrice stared at him in surprise, then she smiled and laughed happily.

"Let me be with you then." said Beatrice.


End file.
